Face cachée
by Choupette
Summary: Sherlock Holmes : sociopathe, égocentrique, aucun tact ni diplomatie, énervant, épuisant, intelligent, insensible, froid, distant, génial, arrogant... Mais pas que. [Johnnlock]


Auteur : Choupette

Titre : Face cachée.

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Sherlock ne sont bien sûr pas à moi.

_Il s'agit là d'un retour non prévu, dans une catégorie qui ne m'est pas habituelle... Comme quoi tout arrive._

* * *

><p>Longeant les couloirs avec prudence, Sherlock Holmes accéléra le pas, jetant des coups d'œil à chaque porte susceptible de s'ouvrir, à chaque angle de couloir pouvant dissimuler une personne malintentionnée. Immergé dans les dédales du bâtiment, il écoutait, analysant le moindre bruit qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'on l'avait repéré, scannant chaque personne qu'il croisait à la recherche d'un regard un peu trop appuyé ou d'un tremblement contrôlé. S'éclipser sans un bruit, essayer d'être aussi insignifiant que possible. Si seulement, il ne pouvait être qu'insipide l'espace d'un instant, un quidam parmi tant d'autres.<p>

La sortie se profilait déjà, il apercevait enfin le portail métallique et les deux hommes chargés de la sécurité. Si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, il n'aurait besoin que d'un sourire, d'un signe de tête et se fendrait peut-être d'une formule d'au revoir quelconque.

« Encore une tentative lamentablement bâclée, Sherlock. »

Le détective s'arrêta et sa mâchoire se crispa violemment, imprimant une grimace sur son visage. Il se retourna vivement, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

« Lorsque tu viens sur mon lieu de travail, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort, faute d'avoir l'amabilité, de passer par mon bureau. Cela te coûterait-il tant ? »

Ignorant le sourire narquois de son frère, Sherlock fit, mine de rien, un ou deux pas en arrière, préparant sa fuite.

« Je ne viens que pour utiliser l'équipement remarquable auquel tu as accès, Mycroft. Venir te saluer alors que je n'en ai aucune intention me conférerai une telle hypocrisie…

- T'évitant un autre trait de ta personnalité : la couardise. A moins que soutenir une conversation soit intolérable pour le grand Sherlock Holmes. »

Sherlock rageait intérieurement comme à chaque fois que son frère et lui se croisaient. Cette manie qu'avait Mycroft de tout savoir de sa vie et de ses faits et gestes était profondément agaçante. Le pire étant de ne pas toujours savoir d'où il tenait ses informations et quelles ficelles il avait tiré pour les obtenir.

« Sérieusement, petit frère, tu viens ici une fois par semaine, sensiblement à la même heure et je suis prévenu de toute utilisation inhabituelle de nos communications satellites. A quoi bon continuer ce jeu de cache-cache ?

- Le plaisir du sport ?

- Un sport ?

- Vois ça plutôt comme un hobby. Que veux-tu, je m'ennuie terriblement ces derniers temps. »

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Sherlock, bientôt dissimulé par un sourire. Il se détourna de Mycroft et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Anthéa apparut derrière Mycroft au moment où le jeune Holmes passait les portes du ministère.

« Vous me ferez passer une copie de leur conversation, même si aux vues de l'humeur de mon frère, je doute qu'elle ait un quelconque intérêt. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et valida l'envoie qu'elle avait déjà programmé sur son agenda électronique.

« La mission a-t'elle été repoussée ?

- Non, tout se déroule dans les temps comme prévu.

- Et toujours aucun moyen de l'en écarter ?

- Aucun qui ne soit acceptable à ses yeux.

- Ils sont décidément faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Mycroft tourna les talons, retournant à son bureau.

-/-

Sherlock eut le loisir d'éviter son frère plusieurs fois dans les semaines qui suivirent, Mycroft n'étant plus décidé à jouer avec son cadet après tout les caméras vidéo remplissaient très bien leur office. L'humeur de Sherlock était également pour beaucoup dans son désir de l'éviter et même Lestrade, habituellement si patient, songeait sérieusement à enfermer le détective dans une cellule capitonnée. Il s'y refusait pourtant, ayant trop besoin de lui, supportant patiemment la boule de nerf qu'il était devenu ces derniers temps : impatient, vindicatif voir même belliqueux, rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir le satisfaire ou avoir la moindre grâce à ses yeux.

C'est donc un peu à contrecœur qu'il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour l'appeler, se maudissant d'avoir trop bon cœur. Le téléphone sonna longtemps dans le vide avant qu'on ne daigne répondre.

« Sherlock.

- Que voulez-vous, inspecteur ?! »

Lestrade dut reculer le téléphone de son oreille.

« Je vous dérange.

- Bien entendu ! »

Il l'écouta grommeler à propos d'une expérience censée le soulager de son ennui permanent, se plaignant également du peu de coopération de Mme Hudson

« Tout ça, parce que vous n'avez que des cas inintéressants à me proposer ces derniers temps.

- Pardon ?

- Donovan a-t'elle perdu son badge ? Ou peut-être Anderson n'est-il même plus capable de retrouver la porte de Scotland Yard ? »

Lestrade était abasourdi par toute cette diatribe.

« Les Anglais sont-ils donc devenus si poltrons qu'ils sont incapables de tuer quelqu'un ? Quel est leur problème bon sang ? Le manque d'opportunités, d'originalité ou de mobile ? Quel besoin d'un mobile par ailleurs, il faut bien justifier le terme psychopathe.

- Sherlock.

- Après tout, je m'applique à donner un exemple, certes imparfait, du sociopathe.

- Sherlock.

- Quelqu'un pourrait donc avoir la décence de commettre un homicide même gratuit.

- Cadavre mangé par des chats. »

Un silence se fit au bout du fil, laissant enfin à Lestrade la possibilité de faire des phrases construites.

« Le corps a été abandonné il y a plusieurs jours derrière une maison délabrée d'East End. Des chats l'ont trouvé avant nous, ce qui ne va pas aider nos experts scientifiques.

- Fantastique ! »

Sherlock raccrocha aussitôt. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Lestrade qui avait oublié les réticences qu'il avait pu avoir à passer ce coup de fil. Il y avait longtemps que Sherlock n'avait pas montré un tel enthousiasme. Même si l'affaire semblait classique, il avait tout de suite su que la condition du corps titillerait le détective. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'Anderson et Donovan montrent un dixième de cet engouement pour leur travail… sans cette curiosité morbide bien évidemment. Ils étaient bons, même très bons du moment qu'on ne tentait aucun comparaison avec leur consultant, mais leur manque de motivation était flagrant.

Il envoya l'adresse de la scène de crime par texto à Sherlock sous l'œil noir de ses collaborateurs. Qu'ils aillent au diable tous les deux. Au lieu de se sentir constamment menacés dans leur travail et de perdre leur temps en joutes verbales stériles et perdues d'avance, ils feraient mieux d'observer ses méthodes et d'en prendre de la graine. Lestrade remit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et passa le cordon de sécurité.

Un taxi fit son entrée peu de temps après, la porte arrière s'ouvrant vivement laissant place au grand Sherlock Holmes. Les officiers en uniformes surveillant le site le laissèrent passer sans poser de questions. Sherlock avisa la maison délabrée dont les fenêtres étaient barrées par des panneaux de bois, avant de la contourner en suivant le flot des policiers jusqu'au jardin. Il ignora délibérément Anderson et Donovan, se moquant bien de ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire aujourd'hui à propos de sa "monstruosité" et se dirigea droit vers Lestrade.

« Sherlock. »

Le détective lui fit un signe de tête, les yeux déjà fixés sur le cadavre, pétillants de curiosité. Les vêtements avaient été réduits en charpie par les animaux qui avaient cherché à atteindre les chairs. Des traces de griffes et de crocs se trouvaient sur la totalité du corps dont la peau était désormais quasi inexistante. Le visage et les mains avaient été le plus touchés – des morceaux faciles d'accès – et les os laissés à nu n'allaient pas faciliter l'identification. Les insectes avaient depuis longtemps commencé leur travail, indiquant que le corps devait être là depuis plus de deux jours.

« Le corps a été retrouvé il y a quelques heures par…

- Un jeune garçon. »

Lestrade eut un regard à moitié surprit. Sans un mot Sherlock lui montra un ballon neuf près d'un trou dans la barrière du jardin. Un ballon propre malgré les pluies de la nuit précédente.

« La grande sœur à vrai dire, mais vous y étiez presque. »

Sherlock grimaça pour la forme. Depuis quand frères et sœurs s'entendaient-ils assez pour se rendre ce genre de service et récupérer un ballon tombé du mauvais côté de la barrière ? Il s'agenouilla près du corps, le scrutant sous tous les angles, cherchant le moindre détail. Le sang maculant ce qu'il restait des vêtements rendait sa tâche plus difficile. Il s'attarda donc sur la qualité du tissu, les chaussures et sur tout ce qui avait pu faire cet homme. Bien qu'absorbé, il vit arriver un officier du coin de l'œil.

« Une femme pour vous M. Holmes. »

Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

« Elle vous attend devant la maison et vous fait dire que c'est très urgent. »

L'officier s'éclipsa, laissant le détective toujours agenouillé et immobile. Lestrade s'approcha doucement, inquiet du silence de Sherlock qui regardait non plus le cadavre, mais dans le vide.

« Sherlock ? »

Le détective se releva lentement, tourné vers l'allée qui longeait la maison. Il semblait que faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas allait lui demander un effort incommensurable et pourtant il le fit. Lestrade le suivit jusqu'à une voiture noire, une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme la secrétaire de Mycroft Holmes attendait patiemment sur le trottoir. Il s'arrêta quelques pas en arrière, suffisamment près pour entendre la conversation.

« Il y a eu une embuscade. »

Lestrade vit les mains de Sherlock se mettre à trembler.

« Trois morts, cinq blessés et deux disparus. Nous attendons la confirmation des identités. Votre frère a pris le premier avion disponible il y a plus d'une heure et m'a demandé de vous tenir au courant de la situation dès que nous aurons plus d'informations. Je vous demanderai de garder votre téléphone avec vous ainsi que votre ordinateur. »

Sherlock n'avait pas dit un seul mot. A vrai dire, il en était totalement incapable. Il ne semblait plus être là, comme déconnecté de la réalité. La jeune femme, impassible, ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture prête à s'y engouffrer. Elle marqua pourtant un temps d'arrêt et s'adressa à Lestrade.

« Vous devriez le ramener chez lui. »

Ces quelques mots étaient la seule preuve d'empathie qu'elle pouvait donner. Lorsque la voiture démarra, Lestrade se précipitait déjà sur Sherlock qui s'apprêtait à s'écrouler sur le sol. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le trottoir notant les tremblements et la respiration saccadée, ne sachant comment réagir devant ce visage pâle comme la mort et le regard terrifié qu'il pouvait y lire. Lestrade en oubliait même de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre sans en comprendre le sens.

Devant lui se tenait un Sherlock Holmes anéantit, pétrifié et incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Comprendre pouvait attendre, il y avait plus important à faire maintenant. De longues minutes passèrent avant que le détective sorte de cette catatonie. Il leva les yeux vers la rue, avec une sorte d'absence dans le regard, mais il semblait avoir repris quelque peu le contrôle de lui-même. Il fallut quand même l'aider à se relever, sa faiblesse troublant Lestrade qui le mena et l'assis dans sa voiture. Il s'éloigna quelques instants, le temps de donner des directives, laissant Donovan gérer l'affaire.

Le trajet jusqu'au 221 B Baker Street se fit dans le silence le plus total, laissant le temps aux mots « embuscade », « morts » et « prisonniers » de danser devant les yeux de l'inspecteur, de se glisser dans son esprit. Alors que Sherlock montait enfin les escaliers jusqu'à chez lui, il en profita pour passer chez Mme Hudson qui se révéla être absente. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre retrouvant Sherlock assis, absorbé par le fauteuil vide face à lui.

« Votre logeuse s'est absentée.

- Une nouvelle conquête. Marié… encore. »

Lestrade fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix grave bien que faible. Attrapant une chaise, il alla s'asseoir près du détective, conscient qu'il fallait continuer à le faire parler.

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer à me dire quoique ce soit, mais si vous pouviez éclairer ma lanterne que je sache ce que nous attendons. »

Des yeux bleus acier le fixèrent, l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

« Le cinquième régiment des Royal Northumberland fusiliers affecté actuellement en Afghanistan vient d'être pris en embuscade et comme vous avez pu l'entendre l'attaque a du se dérouler au mieux. »

La voix de Sherlock se brisa, pleine d'amertume et de colère.

« Pour qui votre frère s'est-il précipité de cette manière ? Quelqu'un de votre famille ?

- Le capitaine Watson. Docteur du régiment. Il s'agit de… de… »

Sherlock dut se racler la gorge, mais cela ne suffit pas à lui rendre la voix. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, incontrôlables et soudain, Lestrade comprit. Tout devenait clair : le départ de Mycroft, les réactions de Sherlock. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça et, malgré la situation, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

La voix était froide et venimeuse.

« Tout doux Sherlock. Je ne me moque pas de vous. C'est juste inattendu. Vous ? Avec quelqu'un ? »

Lestrade avait volontairement haussé le ton. Mieux valait attiser la colère que le désespoir. Malheureusement, Sherlock ne répondait pas, les yeux de nouveau braqués sur le fauteuil vide. Lestrade laissa tomber la provocation.

« Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais entendu mentionner votre femme.

- Mais vous savez que j'en ai une.

- Une alliance est comme un panneau indicateur surmonté de néons, mais même sans elle il n'était pas difficile de le deviner Vous auriez pu déduire la même chose me concernant.

- Désolé de vous décevoir.

- Statistiquement aux vues de mon âge, de mon travail et de mon physique, vous auriez pu avancer l'hypothèse de mon partenariat, bien plus que celle de mon célibat.

- Foutaises ! Comme si vous étiez une donnée statistique fiable. »

L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit, il fallait continuer à le faire parler.

« Militaire et médecin. Impressionnant. »

Lestrade avait du mal à imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le caractère comme le physique de quelqu'un pouvant supporter et convenir à un homme tel que celui qu'il côtoyait depuis des années. Et qu'il avait envie de tuer depuis tout aussi longtemps.

« Un capitaine de l'armée et vous. Paradoxal. Ce qui rentre aussi dans votre caractère. »

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui.

« Paradoxal. En quoi est-ce si paradoxal ?

- Vôtre intérêt pour ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, le curieux, l'incompréhensible et le danger sont connus. L'intelligence aussi. Mais chercher quelqu'un qui se voue aveuglément aux ordres et désirs de son pays jusqu'à s'en oublier soi-même… Cela va à l'encontre de votre besoin d'indépendance et votre rébellion continuelle contre toute forme d'ordre établi. »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, considérant le détective d'un œil neuf. Il avait fini par oublier qu'on n'arrivait pas à un tel poste à Scotland Yard en étant un imbécile.

« A moins que vous n'ayez juste besoin de quelqu'un qui ait arrêté d'être puéril à la fin de son adolescence.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aussi lucide dans vos enquêtes ? »

La remarque se voulait autant sarcastique que comme un compliment et Lestrade le prit ainsi, grimaçant pour la forme. Le silence résonna de nouveau, l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée égrenant doucement les secondes. Les yeux de Sherlock allaient sans cesse du fauteuil à son téléphone, ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement les accoudoirs.

« Depuis combien de temps votre relation dure-t-elle ?

- Trois ans, cinq mois, douze jours, je vous épargne la suite.

- Vous auriez vraiment pu nous en parler.

- Désolé, mais les sarcasmes de vos collègues me suffisent déjà amplement.

- Si vous étiez plus humain à leurs yeux, je pense qu'ils vous lâcheraient un peu.

- La bêtise et la norme. L'une est inévitable et l'autre inutile.

- Peut-être, mais aucun de nous ne sera jamais à votre niveau, donc c'est à vous de descendre un peu.

- J'en conclue qu'étaler mes sentiments serait une manière de me montrer inférieur. Grandiose !

- Ne déformez pas mes propos. C'est juste une bonne chose de voir que vous êtes capable de montrer autre chose que de l'arrogance et de l'ennui. Ou que l'on sache que quelqu'un a vu autre chose en vous. »

Sherlock croisa les mains devant son visage réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lestrade était amusé par la perplexité de son visage.

« Partager des informations personnelles et qui ne regardent personne. C'est une expérience possible, même si j'ai du mal à être sur de son bien fondé.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa.

« Peut-être plus tard.

- Si vous voulez.

- Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement.

- Vous êtes fatiguant. Vous supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre doit être une épreuve.

- Pas pour certains.

- Mm… C'est sa première affectation ?

- Non. Concernant l'Afghanistan, c'est la deuxième.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Huit mois.

- Retour prévu…

- Dans six semaines. Retour définitif avec les honneurs. Adieu capitaine, bonjour docteur Watson. »

Sherlock se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, la tête reposant sur le rebord. Lestrade le regarda tristement. La situation dans laquelle se trouvait le détective le rendrait fou. Comment pouvait-on faire taire tous ses sentiments, garder autant de contrôle sur soi. Mais ce qui lui faisait presque mal était de savoir qu'un être d'exception comme Sherlock n'avait personne à qui parler. Malgré toutes ses capacités et son intelligence, il était peut-être l'être le plus handicapé qu'il connaissait. Seul, incapable de confiance envers les autres et peut-être même envers soi-même, incapable de vivre comme tout à chacun. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il fut presque surpris lorsque la voix de Sherlock, basse et sourde, résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Quelque chose d'imprévisible et de sombre, l'écho de ce qui vous réveille en pleine nuit, de ce que vous guettez avant de vous rendormir le cœur battant.

« Je hais le monde entier pour me l'avoir enlevé. »

Lestrade sut que cette haine était bien réelle, quelque chose de dur et d'implacable qui ne se dissiperait qu'à peine, même avec son retour. Sherlock eut un sourire triste.

« Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Je suis là à attendre bêtement, inutilement, qu'on me rende ma vie. Je n'essaie même pas de me battre. Je pourrais prendre le premier avion… J'aurais pu le prendre, il y a des mois.

- Mais votre capitaine vous en aurait voulu.

- C'est évident. Mais je m'en veux d'être moins important que son devoir et j'en suis heureux également. Qui suis-je pour primer sur un engagement tel que le sien, sur des valeurs fondamentales ? Que serait la personne que j'ai choisi si elle se laissait si facilement pervertir ?

- Vous n'êtes pas moins important. Si vous le croyez, vous êtes le plus imbécile de nous deux. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Etre soldat, ce n'est pas se battre pour soi, c'est se battre pour les autres. Pour des valeurs certes, mais qui ne concernent que les gens avec lesquels on vit, ceux vers qui on revient.

- Quelle vision romantique.

- Pas uniquement. Outre son patriotisme, sa foi dans les droits fondamentaux et peut-être même son envie de se battre, son engagement aurait-il autant de valeur si vous n'étiez pas là.

- Explications.

- Votre Capitaine se bat tous les jours et malgré votre inquiétude et votre envie de le voir rester en sécurité à Londres, je suis sûr que lorsque vous êtes ensemble vous le soutenez autant que possible dans cette vie qu'il a choisit. La réciproque est vraie, puisqu'il n'est pas là à vous empêcher de risquer votre vie. Vous vous faites confiance, vous acceptez les risques liés à votre métier, à vos vies alors que vous souhaiteriez être ensemble plus que tout. Si vous n'étiez pas là l'un pour l'autre, votre engagement ne serait qu'une autre croix à porter, quelque chose vide de sens. »

Lestrade ne savait s'il avait convaincu le détective, au moins l'avait-il fait taire. Son cerveau semblait en ébullition et Lestrade pouvait presque le voir peser le pour et le contre, chercher toutes les implications. Il se tenait prêt à voir son argumentaire se faire descendre en flèche par une déduction brillante, attendant patiemment qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il était limité.

« Il est vingt-trois heures et vous n'avez pas appelé votre femme. »

Il pouvait aussi changer de sujet. Bien. Du moment que ça l'occupait.

« Cela n'a pas l'air de vous étonner, Sherlock.

- Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous ressortir les statistiques sur les femmes de policier, la durée des couples…

- Non merci, je m'en passerai.

- Sans parler d'Anderson et de Donovan.

- Taisez-vous. Ma femme n'est pas partie.

- Oh.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de voir beaucoup d'enfants dans les rues en ce moment.

- Les vacances scolaires !

- Vous êtes vraiment déconnecté pour rater quelque chose d'aussi évident.

- C'est indéniable, j'ai même partagé des émotions, avec vous.

- C'est la fin du monde. »

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra sur l'accoudoir, l'écran bleuté marquant un numéro inconnu. Sherlock l'attrapa doucement entre ses doigts déployant toute la maîtrise dont il était capable. Il décrocha du bout des doigts et mis le haut parleur. Quelles que soient les nouvelles, il ne se sentait pas la force de tout répéter à Lestrade et n'avait rien à lui cacher. Le son était net, mais on pouvait entendre l'agitation qui régnait derrière : les ordres sèchement lancés, le bruit métalliques des armes et les moteurs des véhicules.

« Sherlock !

- Mycroft.

- Les corps et les blessés viennent d'être rapatriés au camp. Le capitaine Watson ne compte pas parmi eux. »

Lestrade vit quelque chose passer dans le regard de Sherlock sans pouvoir l'identifier. Etait-il soulagé qu'il ne soit pas au nombre des victimes ? Ou bien encore plus inquiet de le savoir aux mains de l'ennemi ?

« Une équipe est en train d'être constituée pour retourner sur les lieux de l'attaque et tenter de savoir où sont partis les assaillants. Je me charge d'interroger les blessés.

- …

- Sherlock…

- Ne me promets rien.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, petit frère. »

Sherlock raccrocha sans plus d'avertissement et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir…

- Mycroft a beau être l'homme le plus puissant de cette ville, voir même du pays, cela ne suffit pas toujours.

- Je vous dirais bien d'aller essayer de dormir, mais ça ne sert à rien je suppose.

- Une perte de temps. Vous pouvez par contre rentrer chez vous, je ne vous retiens pas.

- A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt faire du thé, puis tester le confort de votre canapé. »

Sherlock leva les yeux et le fixa avec attention et Lestrade choisit d'y lire de la gratitude avant de lui sourire. Conformément au plan, il s'endormit une heure plus tard laissant Sherlock à son inquiétude et à ses réflexions, espérant ne pas avoir à passer plus d'une nuit sur ce canapé.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Lestrade sursauta, un peu perdu pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Sherlock passe dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tendu à l'extrême. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Sherlock inspira avant de décrocher. Lestrade désormais assis, croisait les doigts inconsciemment.

« Sherlock. »

Mycroft avait-il pris la peine d'appeler lui-même pour annoncer une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« Le capitaine Watson vient d'être retrouvé. Il s'avère qu'il n'était pas prisonnier comme nous le pensions. Il a du se retrancher dans une grotte avec l'un de ses soldats pour se protéger des attaquants. Une patrouille vient de les ramener au camp. Vivants. »

Sherlock enfouit son visage entre ses mains, un rire grave résonnant dans la pièce. Lestrade se surprit à respirer, inconscient d'avoir retenu son souffle et posa une main sur le genou du détective en une tape amicale. Il ignora avec pudeur les larmes que Sherlock essayait de retenir et fixa son attention sur le téléphone alors que Mycroft leur parlait de nouveau.

« Sherlock. Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir avant quelques jours, le temps que les docteurs en finissent avec les soins. »

Le rire s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Rien de mortel. Une balle dans l'épaule et une luxation du genou. Par contre, les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes quant à une nouvelle affectation sur le terrain. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse de sa dernière mission pour l'armée.

- On l'a déjà prévenu.

- Non, j'attends que le capitaine se réveille pour le lui annoncer. »

Le visage de Sherlock s'assombrit, partagé entre le soulagement de ne plus jamais avoir à supporter un nouveau déploiement et la déception, la frustration et la douleur qui allaient accabler son capitaine.

« Sherlock, j'ai des détails à régler pour notre retour, je te tiens au courant.

- D'accord. Mycroft… Merci. »

L'aîné des Holmes se retint de tout commentaire sarcastique, mais Sherlock savait déjà qu'il paierait cher le service que son frère lui avait rendu. En attendant, il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Lestrade et lui se regardèrent en souriant. L'inspecteur avait vu plus d'émotions sur ce visage en vingt-quatre heures, qu'en quatre ans de collaboration. Voir Sherlock, les larmes aux yeux avec un sourire bête sur les lèvres resterait longtemps dans sa mémoire. La tension retomba d'un coup, laissant la fatigue l'assaillir brutalement. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste posée sur l'accoudoir.

« Vous rentrez.

- Votre canapé est une horreur. Personne ne mérite ça… excepté Anderson peut-être. »

Sherlock se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers Lestrade. Le regard fuyant, aussi à l'aise qu'un Hooligan en tutu, il tendit sa main vers Lestrade.

« C'est… gentil d'être resté avec moi.

- Gentil ? C'est le seul adjectif que votre cerveau a pu trouver.

- Mes capacités intellectuelles sont temporairement diminuées.

- Au profit de vos capacités émotionnelles. Je trouve l'échange équitable. »

Sherlock fronça le nez avec dédain, alors que Lestrade lui serrait la main.

« Merci… Gregory. »

-/-

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'une berline noire se gara devant chez lui, le premier réflexe de l'inspecteur avait été de vérifier son arme. Main à la ceinture, il s'était avancé vers sa fenêtre, soulagé de reconnaître Anthéa. Il abandonna une tasse de thé encore fumante sur la table, enfila sa veste et referma à clefs la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

« Bonjour. »

Toujours aussi énigmatique, la jeune femme se décala et l'invita à entrer dans la voiture, le rejoignant après en avoir elle-même fait le tour.

« Le Capitaine Watson doit arriver à la base militaire d'ici quarante minutes. M. Holmes a demandé à ce que vous soyez présent. »

Sans plus d'explication, elle se remit à pianoter sur son téléphone. Lestrade tourna la tête pour regarder dehors, les yeux brillant de malice. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock, il avait l'impression de ne plus être qu'un quidam ignorant parmi tant d'autres. L'idée d'amitié était bien trop forte, mais le détective avait tout de même fini par l'accepter.

La berline passa par plusieurs points de sécurité avant d'arriver à la piste d'envol. Sherlock était déjà présent, debout, comme seul au milieu de nulle part. Son immobilité ne dura pourtant pas. Sherlock ne semblait plus pouvoir se contenir, il se mit à marcher de long en large, sortant et rentrant ses mains dans ses poches, bouillant d'impatience. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers le ciel, rageant sûrement intérieurement de ne pas y voir l'ombre d'un avion.

La voiture s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres et Lestrade en descendit quelque peu surprit de sa propre impatience et de son envie de rencontrer ce Capitaine Watson. Il s'avança.

« Calmez-vous, faire une attaque maintenant serait la chose la plus stupide que vous pourriez faire. »

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce maudit avion ne saurait être plus lent. »

Sherlock poussa un râle d'exaspération, mais stoppa sa marche.

« C'est "gentil" d'avoir envoyé une voiture me chercher. Merci.

- Ne soyez pas ridiculement sentimental.

- Venant de vous, c'est quand même un exploit.

- Qui me mettrait moins mal à l'aise si vous le ne mentionniez pas.

- Comme si j'allais m'en priver. »

Sherlock allait répliquer, mais un bruit de moteur l'en empêcha. Levant les yeux, il avisa l'avion de transport militaire qui s'approchait doucement. Tous les deux le regardèrent grossir, grimaçant légèrement lorsque les roues de l'appareil grincèrent enfin sur la piste goudronnée. A peine arrêté, Sherlock s'élançait déjà vers une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à l'arrière de l'avion. Lestrade le suivit.

La passerelle descendit jusqu'à toucher le sol avec un bruit sourd. Des soldats, dont certains blessés commencèrent à descendre. Lestrade les regardaient un à un très attentivement, essayant de deviner qui pouvait être le capitaine Watson. Il aperçut alors Mycroft Holmes, toujours dans l'un de ses costumes trois pièces, impeccable malgré des heures de vol dans un confort plus qu'incertain. Avait-il parcouru l'Afghanistan ainsi, son parapluie noir à la main ? Mais ce qui surprit le plus Lestrade fut sûrement l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Son regard passa de cet homme à Sherlock et il n'eût plus aucun doute. La ferveur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du détective était une preuve suffisante.

Lestrade secoua la tête : Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui vivait pour les détails et qui ne les mentionnait jamais. Un détail qui n'avait certes aucune importance. Lestrade détailla le soldat d'un peu plus près. Le Capitaine Watson descendait péniblement la nacelle en s'aidant d'une canne et son bras était maintenu contre lui par une écharpe. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue du voyage et les blessures. Nul doute que sa sortie de l'hôpital avait du être hâtée par Mycroft ou lui-même. Seul son regard, braqué sur le détective lui donnait l'air vivant.

Un homme qui n'aurait pas retenu son attention s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue, alors qu'il dégageait un calme et une prestance remarquable à cet instant. Lestrade admira son stoïcisme malgré la douleur manifeste de ses blessures, son visage qui s'illuminait peu à peu. Dès le moment où il toucha la piste, Sherlock s'avança doucement vers lui, presque solennel, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Le soldat grimaça, mais ne dit rien et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant de se regarder enfin et de s'embrasser chastement. Sherlock avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et John posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

Lestrade s'éloigna de quelques pas, assez loin pour ne pas entendre des paroles qui ne le regardaient pas. Mycroft qui venait de descendre avança à sa rencontre.

« Inspecteur Lestrade.

- M. Holmes. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, si l'on met de côté la rusticité dont peuvent faire preuve des hommes à qui l'on confie des armes. Heureusement, elle va de paire avec une certaine simplicité dont je n'ai plus guère l'habitude.

- Des vacances en résumé.

- N'exagérons pas. La voiture vous attend toujours pour vous reconduire chez vous.

- Je vais rester.

- La voiture vous attendra donc tous les trois.

- Merci. »

Lestrade regarda Mycroft s'éloigner, rejoignant Anthéa. Les relations entre les deux Holmes avaient toujours eut un petit air Shakespearien à ses yeux, entre amour, colère et surtout orgueil. Et pourtant, aucun n'hésiterait à traverser l'enfer pour l'autre.

Le vent s'était levé et il resserra son manteau autour de lui. Il se sentait un peu bête debout, seul au milieu de la piste à tenir la chandelle. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui : la piste de décollage, les hommes qui finissaient de décharger l'avion, mais la curiosité le poussait toujours à revenir vers eux.

Le sourire sur leurs lèvres, les baisers furtifs, une main glissant sur une joue. Un moment d'intimité que Lestrade était heureux de voir, une esquisse de leur bonheur, de leur couple qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître. Sherlock Holmes heureux, amoureux transit. Quelle idée saugrenue et pourtant réconfortante.

Sherlock prit tendrement la main de son capitaine avant d'y poser les lèvres, puis il se tourna vers Lestrade et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon qui sourit. Tous deux s'avancèrent lentement, au rythme du blessé, et Lestrade crut presque voir Sherlock gonfler le torse de fierté lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

« Inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, le capitaine John Watson. »

Lestrade serra la main qui lui était tendue.

« Heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance, même si je ne connais votre existence que depuis quelques jours. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire franc.

« Sherlock m'a, au contraire, beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Vous devez donc me prendre pour un imbécile et un incompétent.

- C'est très éloigné de la description qu'il m'a faite de vous.

- John. »

Sherlock l'avait interrompu d'un air gêné que le capitaine ignora royalement.

« Un homme capable et intelligent, qui n'a pas peur de demander de l'aide lorsque c'est nécessaire et ouvert d'esprit.

- Quel portrait surprenant. »

Lestrade jeta un regard malicieux à un détective qui trouvait tout à coup la béquille de John très intéressante.

« Sherlock a toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer.

- John, nous devrions rentrer à la maison, tes blessures…

- Je vais très bien. »

Il mentait bien entendu et un sourire de connivence passa entre l'inspecteur et lui.

« Qui pourrait croire que de nous deux, il a toujours été le plus émotif.

- En effet, qui le pourrait. »

Sherlock fronça le nez. Lestrade se retenait de rire, même si se moquer du grand Sherlock Holmes était un vrai régal.

« Capitaine Watson…

- John, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis plus vraiment capitaine. »

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux clairs.

« John, j'espère que vous aimez les pubs car il va falloir remettre les compteurs à zéro et j'ai des tas de choses à apprendre sur vous.

- Avec plaisir, si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je rêve d'une bière.

- Merveilleux. Bien sûr Sherlock, vous n'êtes pas convié. »

Sherlock les regarda avec agacement avant de les planter là et de se diriger vers la voiture.

« Quel caractère votre Sherlock. »

John acquiesça, le regard rivé sur la silhouette sombre, un regard doux et serein. Son visage semblait un peu moins tiré et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Bienvenue chez vous, John. »

Ces mots le sortirent de sa torpeur, le ramenant à une réalité qu'il commençait tout juste à appréhender. Comme si un déclic s'était produit.

« Merci d'en avoir pris soin pour moi. »

Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux et Lestrade posa sa main sur son épaule valide.

« Vous êtes rentré pour de bon, John. Tout va bien se passer.

- C'est mal connaître Sherlock.

- L'appartement est toujours entier. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir le surveiller.

- J'espère. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la voiture où Sherlock boudait toujours. Lestrade savait que même le quotidien hors normes du détective ne pourrait altérer ce que ces deux là avaient. Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble, tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

><p><em>Tout ça à cause d'une scène qui m'était passée par la tête. J'espère que la lecture aura été agréable. Joyeux noël à tous. Chou<em>


End file.
